Bitches Love Cake
by itskidrauhl
Summary: UA. No podía creer como su novia se había enojado con él por algo tan estúpido. Es decir... era solo un maldito pastel, ¡accidentes pasan! Sasusaku Month. Día 8


**Título:** Bitches Love Cake.

**Summary: **UA. No podía creer como su novia se había enojado con él por algo tan estúpido. Es decir... era solo un maldito pastel, ¡accidentes pasan! Sasusaku Month. Día 8.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente.

**Prompt:** _Accidents Happen. SasuSaku Month. Día 8._

**Rating: T**

**Warning: **Lenguaje vulgar.

**Comentario de autora: **Día 8 y les traigo esta pieza, estoy muy apurada ya que aún no escrito el day 9, que es un poco más complicado ya que el prompt es raro. En fin, los dejo leer. ¡Los reviews son bien recibidos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bitches Love ****Cake**

_Capítulo Único_

**.**

**.**

Y lo había cagado...

Sí definitivamente, lo había cagado.

Y ella se había enojado.

Mierda.

— ¡Sakura!

No contestó. Doble mierda.

— Sakura, abre, fue un accidente, _los accidentes pasan._

Sasuke no sabía que decirle. Y todo había empezado así.

Él le había dicho que Mikoto la había invitado a comer a casa—una de las tantas comidas que habían compartido en familia—, Sakura se había ofrecido a llevar un pastel y por lo tanto, un día antes, comenzó a prepararlo. Todo iba bien, completamente perfecto, hasta que _él_ tuvo que meter la pata, tirando un vaso arriba del cubierto de crema del tan ansiado pastel que Sakura se pasó_ toda la tarde_ preparándolo para que quedara perfecto. Y de ahí el enojo de la chica, quien lo empujó, le gritó unos cuantos insultos y subió a la habitación.

En estos años que estuvieron saliendo, Sasuke aprendió que cuando Sakura estaba enojada, era mejor ni acercarse a ella. Pero su posición le parecía infantil.

— Por Dios, Sakura, es un maldito pastel — susurró.

Y la chica abrió la puerta con furia. — ¿¡Un maldito pastel dices!? ¡Me pasé toda la tarde haciéndolo, Uchiha!

El chico se adentró en la habitación mientras ella le aventaba todas las almohadas posibles.

— Podemos comprar-

— ¡No! ¡Es una cena con tu madre! ¡Y todo tiene que ser casero! ¡Siempre fue hecho en casa! ¡Eres un idiota!

No podía creer como su novia se había enojado con él por algo tan estúpido. Es decir... era solo un maldito pastel, ¡accidentes pasan!

— Sakura, escúchame — le decía mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y de la mejilla derecha. — Haremos uno ahora, te ayudaré.

Los orbes verdes de ella brillaron al instante.

— ¿De verdad, Sasuke-kun?

— Aa.

— ¡Bien! — dijo la pelirrosa levantando el puño, subiéndose a la espalda del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué se supone qué ha...?-

— ¡A hacer ese pastel! ¡Rápido, Sasuke-kun! — dijo mientras cabalgaba.

Sasuke gruñó con excitación. — Te recomiendo no hacer eso.

— Si no te apresuras no llegaremos — comentó, y luego se acercó al oído de él y con voz llena de sensualidad le susurró: — Si el pastel sale impecable, te daré tu recompensa.

Él sonrió y con determinación levantó el puño al igual que ella. — ¡A cocinar ese pastel!

_Tres horas después._

Sasuke cayó cansado al sillón con su novia a un lado, ambos, llenos de harina pero poco importaba porque satisfactoriamente el—maldito—pastel estaba listo.

— Me impresionan tus técnicas culinarias, Sasuke-kun.

— Hn. Sakura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — ella lo miró con algo de inocencia.

— Quiero mi recompensa — susurró mientras la recostaba en el sillón y escondía su cara en su cuello, ella no dudó en reír.

— Eso no será posible, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy en mi periodo.

La cara del Uchiha fue todo un poema y Sakura comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

— O sea, que toda la recompensa que-

— Era mentira. Lo dije para que me ayudaras nada más.

— Iba a ayudarte de todas maneras, pero me haz dejado con las ganas. Diablos, Sakura.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la cocina. Sasuke dejó de refunfuñar cuando vio que su novia comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Sakura río y se encaminó a él — Se supone que me conoces bien, _Sa-su-ke-kun._

Él parpadeó confundido. Y cuando ella comenzó a darle besos en el cuello se dio cuenta de todo.

_— _Eres una maldita molestia — dijo mientras la tomaba de los glúteos recostándola en la mesa de la sucia cocina.

— Solo te engañaba... mi periodo se fue la semana pasada.

— ¿Sexo con harina? — gruñó mientras Sakura le quitaba la camisa.

— Eso jamás lo habíamos probado.

— Creo que... creo que debería hacer pasteles contigo más seguido.

Y Sasuke Uchiha se dio cuenta que amaba _esa_ clase de accidentes, más que nadie.

**FIN.**


End file.
